everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice Pruim
Beatrice Pruim is the daughter of Princess Ludovine from The Little Soldier, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Green Fairy Book. Info Name: Beatrice Pruim Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Little Soldier Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Zahira Nour Secret Heart's Desire: To be a kind, gentle princess. My "Magic" Touch: I can grow plum trees with great skill. Storybook Romance Status: My boyfriend is Hilaire Frivole. He's a real gentleman. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I hate when people sneak magic plums into my meals. It gives me horns, and they give me a headache. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. There's lots of good recipes in here. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I don't want to be evil like my mother. Best Friend Forever After: Ernesto Cedro because he's understanding of me. My boyfriend Hilaire is very nice too. Character Appearance Beatrice is above average height, with long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a green and purple dress, green stockings and black Mary Janes. Personality Beatrice is a quiet, self-conscious girl. She dreads her destiny because it is a villainous destiny. She would like to be a kinder, gentler Ludovine and make peace with the next Kinglet. Biography Goeiendag! My name is Beatrice Pruim. I'm the daughter of Princess Ludovine of the Low Countries, though I'm not particularly proud of it, since my mother is an evil princess. Mom was cursed with a serpent's body. met a soldier named John, who helped restore her human body. She gave him a mantle and a purse promised to marry him afterwards - she would come the next morning at the inn. First, she gave him a golden drink. John slept through the whole day. She repeated the same process with two different gifts, and John slept through it all. Later, when John came to the palace, John played cards with Mom and her parents. He wanted to marry her, but Grandpa wouldn't let him unless he gave Mom the purse. He relented, and was set to marry Mom on Easter. But Mom refused to marry John and kept the purse for herself. She later stole John's mantle. John went to get some Mirabelle plums and sold them to Mom while wearing a disguise. When Mom ate them, she grew horns. She threw a fit and demanded that John be killed. He later got some Queen Claude plums, disguised himself as a doctor, and helped Mom remove the horns. But he refused to marry Mom due to her ungratefulness, so he went to marry the Seagull, a commoner whom he had met earlier. How did I come to be? Some unfortunate guy did eventually get Mom to marry him. I am an only child, and my father left the family when I was little, though he regrets not taking me with him. He couldn't deal with Mom's shrewish attitude. I still see my father from time to time. He grows plums for a living, and he taught me how to grow them. He's also a friend of John and the Seagull. My mother and I do not get along and I don't like how she's so mean to people. Ever After High is a nice place, though, and there's lots of friendly people. Unfortunately, my destiny is to be the next Princess Ludovine, but I don't want to follow in my mother's footsteps. I want to create my own story. I have a boyfriend named Hilaire, and he's very courteous - he treats me like a princess. (I know I'm already a princess, but still...) My roommate Zahira is nice too. I really like growing plums, and I grow fruits with Isidore L'Orange, Kamil Zlotkowski, Desiderio Cenere, and Ernesto Cedro. I'm especially close with Ernesto since he's got a girlfriend who also rejects her destiny as a villain. I was thinking of growing plum trees for a living - though of course one day I might be queen of the Low Countries. I think I would make a good queen, though. Either way, I promise to be a much kinder, gentler person than Mom. Trivia *Beatrice's surname means "plum" in Dutch, one of the main languages of the Low Countries. (Charles Deulin, the original author of The Little Soldier, set most of his fairy tales there.) *Beatrice has a pet male parrot named Pim. Pim is a Senegal parrot. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Laura Bailey. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Little Soldier Category:Dutch